A All New War
by Codysprayberry
Summary: What if something happened that threw everything that Anakin believed into question.


SUP EVERY BODY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO NO HATEING! IF YOU SEE A GRAMMER OR SPELLING PROBLEM PLEASE LET ME KNOW THANK YOU.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO STAR WARS BUT MY OWN IDEAS DAMMIT!

(A.N. I'm not going to describe what people look like if they're already in the series.)

(A.N. Varnthosath will be descried in the next chapter)

"Ahsoka Tano wake up!" yelled Anakin Skywalker as he begins to force lift a damaged support beam off of her as the Republic cruiser they were on begins to explode around them.

"Master, what's going on?" asked Ahsoka as she felt a sever bump/headache forming.

"Come on Snips we got to get to the escape pods before the ship explodes with us still in it, you can ask questions later!" yell Anakin over the banshee scream of the abandon ship siren as he finally gets the support beam fully off of her.

"Yes master." Ahsoka replies as she stands up only to be forced to lean on Anakin as a wave of dizziness surfaces in her.

Seeing that Ahsoka can't run in her condition Anakin picks her up and begins to run past the fallen clones that litter the corridor to the escape pods while caring Ahsoka bridal style. As Anakin runs by the dead clones he feels a great relief that none of his clones in the now massacred fleet were a part of his legion that was safely back at Mandalore with Obi wan and his legion there to support them in the advent that this vastly unexpected first contact event went south which now that he thought about it was a remarkable understatement to what was happening right now to the ambassador fleet he had been overseeing. As Anakin rounded the final corner to the pod bay he saw Rex holding a pod waiting till the last minute for them to arrive.

"Thank the Force for you Rex or Snips and me would be toast right now." Anakin said to Rex as he ran past him into pod to put Ahsoka into one of the crash couches (think of the seat in one of those hanging roll costars just more cushion in the seat.) next to the control console as Rex sealed the pod's hatch behind them. After helping Ahsoka strap in Anakin moved over to the control chair and started the launch process while strapping himself into the chair.

"Hang on tight, this is going to get close," Anakin said as the pods main engine ignited launching itself away from the doomed ship and into the very lethal fire fight between the

Ambassador fleet made up of both Republic and Separatist ships versus Varnthosath ( .sath) fleet that is headed straight for Mandalore and doing it faster than any known ship could do.

"General, we can't stay out here, we have to get to one of remaining ships and get back to Mandalore to warn the Republic about this," said Rex as a fighter explodes dangerously close to the escape pod.

"Your right there Rex but that's only if there is a ship left for us to get to," Anakin agreed as they headed toward the closest functioning friendly ship and to the closest thing to safety at that point time.

**Aboard the Varnthosath flagship**

"**Tisun ta nuramun urnatis," **(Report the enemy fleet status) demanded Vartonisin from his fleet command station. Vartonisin was the Varnthosath's best fleet admiral with a combat record to back up that description considering just about every Varnthosathian wanted to take his title. Now in order to get a title or a command in the Varnthosath Empire military it must be taken from the current holder by killing him in combat or tactical combat depending on wither it's for a command or for a title or both and it must be decided by the challenge.

"**Lanuta nroa tisbya nusabusa habtnusabin Tinbas notunibasnimubla bas**," (The Tinbas fleet formation is falling apart as we speak and they shall be destroyed within moment's sir) reported a Varn tactical officer.

"**Tus buun nawase tearas tinbas suuntas nasus Skywalker," **(Good once neutralized begin scanning for the Gray Warden Skywalker) commanded Vartonisin

"**Tas bas," **(Yes Sir) replied a second Varn tactical officer.

"**Bas, hanaus tinbas suta nimdusas tinasd slatinoos sinas sutok nas bas,"** (Sir, two tinbas ships are attempting to cover a third ship as it recovers escape pods sir) reported the first Varn tactical officer.

"**Deaan nost tas naastoos dunas furennas kasnetus," **(Then follow the law an turn our guns away from them) replied Vartonisin with barely disguised disgust at the mere thought of shooting at rescue ships.

**Aboard the temporary Flagship of the Ambassador fleet**

"General Skywalker I'm so glad to see you unharmed sir," Said the ships Captain.

"Now's not the time Captain send the order for the fleet to withdraw and regroup with General Obi-wan at Mandalore," ordered Anakin

"Master are you okay," asked Ahsoka as the fleet begun to retreat into hyperspace towards Mandalore.

"Been better Snips, been a lot better but I'm more worried about the Republic than about us at the moment," replied Anakin as he began to walk toward the main lift to find his new quarters on the ship.

"Why are you more worried about the Republic then us master," asked Ahsoka as she followed her master to the lift.

"Snips, did you notice the fact that our shields didn't even faze those rounds them fired at us or the fact that a total of three shots not four or five but THREE shots and the ship was breaking apart not to mention over half of the fleet is now floating wrecks back there and let's not forget the fact that this all happened in the span of two minutes," ranted Anakin as they entered the lift.

"I understand now master but how do we stop a force that can so easily reaped us apart," asked Ahsoka as she fiddled with one of her front lek in worry of this new threat an what it means for the Republic and for her Master and her.

Cliff Hanger MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Laters


End file.
